mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Series: Season 7
The Series: Season 7 is the seventh season of Mercury Rising: The Series, and takes place in the aftermath of Doomsday. Episodes 1. Back in the Fire - Four months after the events of the apocalyptic bombardment, the world has begun to rebuild after the devastation wrought by the meteors and asteroids that plummeted from the sky, while Simon's 15th birthday approaches, as well as a new future for the human race... 2. Recovery and Aftermath - Simon and Peter are forced to take refuge in the ruins of the downtown Chicago Federal Building after they are attacked by looters and scavengers, whose 'raids' against public property started soon after the bombardment began. 3. Occurrences - Simon, Art, and Peter are beseiged by a series of unexpected attacks after a mysterious letter arrives in the mail. The attackers are led by an old enemy of theirs, one whom they thought was gone for good long ago... 4. On the Edge - Donaldson, now free, and still alive, plots his ultimate revenge against Simon, Art, and Peter, while they attempt to take stock of the situation in order to defend themselves and to stay alive... 5. Overtaken - In order to escape from Donaldson's revenge plans, Simon, Art, and Peter must leave the continental United States, with Simone and SJ in tow. In Honolulu, a sinkhole at Diamond Head swallows Simon and Peter, where they find something that will change their perspective on everything they have ever held to be true. 6. Tempus Fugit - When SJ begins acting strangely, it appears to them as if he's been brainwashed by Donaldson, but Simon remembers a similar experience when he was younger, which may be the only way to return SJ to normal, before his own actions kill him... 7. New Transaction - Art, Simon, and Peter investigate a local bank after a series of murders is linked to it, as people who withdrew transactions from there died within a day of withdrawl. What they discover there will shock them far greater than ever before, as someone whom they thought long dead is alive and owns the place. 8. Personalities - Simon begins to show multiple personalities again, and when the most violent one emerges, he nearly hurts SJ before Peter stops him. Now, with time running out for Simon, they must find someone to help them, or he dies... 9. Offspring, Part 1 - Word reaches Simon that his sons, Joseph and Benjamin, the ones he fathered while temporarily insane are now an orphans, and have been since the bombardment. Simon frantically searches for the boys and Jeffries officially adopts them. 10. Offspring, Part 2 - Everyone attempts to adjust to life with Joseph and Ben, and they attempt to adjust as well. But Donaldson, still on the loose and dangerous, threatens the boys by attempting to kidnap them. Simon, now faced with the full reality of being a father, viciously defends his sons from attacks. 11. Dawn's Final Light - After Donaldson kidnaps Simon, Joseph, and Ben, he takes them on a jet, bound for an unknown destination. Art and Peter attempt to do everything possible from their end, while Simon plans to take matters into his own hands by saving himself and his sons. 12. Last Man Standing - In one of his greatest fights ever, Simon and Donaldson face off against each other in a fight to the death. Meanwhile, Simon's sons get back home to Art and Peter and deliver a message from Simon for help. 13. Only Dreaming - London Blitz, 1940: USAAF volunteer Colonel Arthur Jeffries befriends the homeless Simon Lynch and his older brother Peter and tries with great difficulty to get them into a shelter before the next bombing... 14. Seven Forty-One - Several months after the London Blitz, Colonel Jeffries is reassigned to Pearl Harbor, bringing Simon and Peter with him. When they arrive in Honolulu, Simon sees the next day's date: December 7, 1941. 15. Dead End - Simon, Art, and Peter investigate and explore a mysterious abandoned house that somehow escaped the bombardment unscathed, and discover that the house is not what it seems, something that just may defy ordinary explanation. 16. Eruption - Simon Lynch is the son of a tourist to Sumatra in 1883, with Peter again his brother. Art is now an American scientist on a ship traveling the Sunda Strait, past Krakatoa on August 27, 1883... 17. Not Too Helpful.. - 18. Boiling Point - 19. Overpressure - 20. New Madrid, Part 1 - Info * Season 7 was not originally slated to be started at all, but was continued anyway after Doomsday in order to provide a continuing story of the recovery efforts after the bombardment and for the use of other, as yet partially or completely unexplored plot ideas. Category:The Series Category:Seasons (The Series)